Meeting Zed
by miyooki
Summary: Just a NSFW story involving Diana and Zed. OwO


I really shouldn't be here. That phrase kept repeating itself over and over in my head. Maybe it was because acknowledging my fears somehow soothed me or maybe I just couldn't think of anything else. My body shivered with each step I took, edging further and further down the narrow corridor. The only source of light available were the dimly lit candles placed every few meters or so on the floor. Even with the numerous candles, it still felt eerily dark, unease spread throughout the chilled air. I wrapped my arms around my chest to help retain some heat, regretting not wearing a more insulated jacket. I was almost certain someone or something was watching me from behind, like a predator, waiting for the right moment to pounce.

If you must know why I am here, it's simply because there were rumours that piles of treasures were being stashed here by a bunch of thieves. My mother as of now hasn't been feeling so well and I desperately needed money to pay for her medicine. My job was already stressful enough but on top of that I also needed to do my school assignments and practice for the upcoming soccer tournament. I just couldn't take it anymore, so when I heard from my classmates that there were bandits that robbed our town a few weeks ago, I decided to do some investigation. According to a few sources, this place was their headquarters and most likely also where they hid the wealth they stole. So now here I am on my own, in the middle of the night, trying my best not to freeze while searching for the elusive treasures. Fuck my life right?

Inside the narrow corridor where I crept through, every few sections or so, there would be doors leading to who knows where. How much longer must I walk before I reach the end? As I peered into the darkness that laid in front of me, I could make out some sort of figure standing. I froze and blinked my eyes, the figure was still there. Was my mind playing a trick on me? I was pretty tired since I barely got any sleep last night due to how nervous I was feeling. I decided to just keep walking forward, no way I was going back to my wreck of a life. Inching closer and closer to the dark figure, I could feel my body starting to warn me how bad of an idea this was, I wrongfully ignored it. As I tried to get a better look at just what exactly was hiding in the shadows, the figure seemed to suddenly dissolve into the floor beneath me. What the fuck.

I started to sprint back the other way, something was definitely wrong with this place. No way that was just an illusion of my mind, I clearly saw the figure melt into the floor, disappearing completely in front of me. The sound of my footsteps echoed loudly throughout the narrow hallway but I didn't care, I'm too young to die. Something grabbed onto my ankle and I fell down with my hands barely preventing my body from hitting the ground. I was trying to figure out what had just happened to me as I turned to look at what exactly made me trip. I saw the same figure rise up from the floor beside me, its right hand was still clutching the fabric of my pants. My face froze up in terror; was I going to die right here?

I looked up at its face, or rather, the two glowing red eyes beneath its mask.

"Who are you?" A deep male voice emanated from the mask. I was too shocked by what had just happened to even respond. Instead, I just stayed in that position, carefully assessing my threat. His body was covered in some sort of armor, I could see the fear on my face being reflected back at me. Those two red eyes were pinned onto mine, as if he was thinking of whether or not to kill me right then and there. He was also very well-built judging from his stance, yeah, there was no way I could beat someone who looked like that. My stomach churned harder when I saw two sharp blades protruding from both of his wrists. I'm so dead, I thought to myself.

"Answer me now or I will force it out of you." He affirmed with an emphasis towards the latter. I had to think of something quick, he definitely didn't look like the type to joke around.

"I-I am.. M-My name is D-Diana.." I managed to gasp out weakly. My arms gave out and I collapsed onto the cold wooden floor. I saw him standing over my frail body, his gaze still not straying away from my face. He lunged his hand towards my neck, wrapping his warm fingers around my throat, I could smell the metallic scent of the blades near my face. He squeezed tightly, I instinctively gasped for air.

"What are you doing here?" That same deep, dark voice echoed through the corridor. His grip around my neck started becoming tighter and tighter, to the point where I thought I might pass out from the lack of air. I started to trash around, trying to escape his hold, my legs pushing against his stomach, trying to get him away He was definitely sturdy like what I originally thought, it was literally just firm muscle down there, I couldn't even feel a bit of fat as I kicked him. Luckily, he seemed to have loosened his fingers around my neck and my lungs took in as much air as I could breathe in. My chest was convulsing from the rush of oxygen, it felt like a truck had been lifted off of me. He gave out a coarse laugh as his eyes watched me squirm on the floor. After taking a few seconds to regain my breath, he grabbed my wrists and pulled me upwards. Next, he dragged me to the wall and pinned me there.

"I'll make you regret ever coming here" His voice sounded more serious now. From the corners of my eyes, I could make out two shadowy figures arising on each side of me. They looked identical in build as the one in front of me but were void of any color. The two figures lifted my body up until my feet were not touching the wooden floor anymore and then spread out my arms and legs as far as they could go, holding them firmly in that position. I tried to wiggle myself around but it was too painful to even slightly move my joints. The one that seemed to be controlling these figures, the one with color, started taking off pieces of his armor, slowly removing the sharp blades that covered his hand. He slid his uncovered hands underneath my shirt and squeezed his warm fingers roughly around my exposed waist, carefully inching their way towards my breasts. My body tingled every time his hands went further and further up my cold skin. With one swift movement, he unclasped my bra, letting it fall to the ground. With one hand on each breast, he started to knead and play with my nipples, pinching and tugging at them sensually. It was so pleasurable having such strong hands massage my sensitive spots, I've never had anyone be so rough with me. As he continued playing with my breasts, I could feel his firm abs press against my stomach, and just below his abs, a thick bulge pulsing between my thighs. His hips started to grind up and down on my body, rubbing his manhood all over my waist and legs. Even though I was deathly afraid of him, my mind couldn't deny how skilled he was with his fingers at pleasuring me. His movements stopped for a while as he took out one hand from underneath my shirt, moved it to behind his head, and slowly took off his mask. I could make out his matte white hair and crimson red eyes, staring directly onto my gaze, giving me a devilish smirk. He had such a nice face for someone so muscular, it was like a mix between cute and naughty.

"Didn't expect this, did you?" His voice was much softer this time than usual and for a moment, I almost forgot about how I was being held against my will. He carefully brought his face towards mine, his sharp eyes locking onto my lips before passionately kissing me. I could smell his hair as he made out with me, it was an airy fragrance with a musky tone. My body was starting to fall for him. I heard the sound of metal clashing and glanced at him, he seemed to be removing the clothing covering his lower body. I carefully watched as each layer came off of him, until the last one fell and I could see his thick cock pointed straight at me. Ah it was so big... And the tip was coated in a layer of sticky precum. I hadn't seen a penis in real life before, only ever in those stupid biology textbooks. His hands started to slip off my pants now, carefully undoing my belt and sliding the fabric off until it reached my knees. He pressed his fully erect cock against my panties, staining it a bit with his juices as he moved it around. I started to breathe heavier as my body was reacting to the sensations I was feeling down there. His fingers grabbed one side of my panties and tugged on it hard, revealing my slightly soaked pussy underneath. My thighs trembled slightly as I anticipated what would happen next.

Before I knew it, I started feeling something hard and thick enter my pussy, it was painful but at the same time, it felt so good having it penetrate so deeply. His cock was expanding the walls inside as he pushed harder into me, filling my hole up completely. My body was in absolute bliss while he started to ram his cock faster into my pussy. Every time he shoved it in, I could feel his thick shaft throb against my walls, I've never felt such intense pleasure in my life. My back instinctively arched forward so his cock would hit deeper inside of me, I loved it when the head slammed against my cervix. His hands wrapped around my waist and his fingers gripped tightly onto my ass, digging hard into my skin, pushing me against his thrusts. I was moaning loudly, the sounds of skin slapping against each other reverberated inside the narrow corridor. I could hear the deep groans escaping his lips as he continued to pound me senseless, I was starting losing a grip on reality, giving into the lust. Over time, his groans became more audible and I saw that even his legs were starting to shake from the speed and force of each thrust. After hours and hours of raw, animalistic fucking, and loads of bodily fluids being mixed around, he finally slowed his movements to a halt. I was spasming in sexual bliss, my thighs had turned shades of purple and my entire pussy felt numb to the touch. Eyes rolled back with my tongue drooping out of my mouth, my mind was blank with pleasure. I felt his thick cock slowly slide out of my throbbing hole and with it, a gooey stream of sticky clear fluid that started spilling onto the floor below. My pussy felt so empty without his thick shaft inside anymore, I almost felt sad that he had stopped. He placed his hand underneath my chin and lifted my groggy face until our gazes met.

"You know... I think I might just keep you here a while longer." He whispered into my mouth, pressing his supple lips onto mine.

Honestly, I wouldn't want to have it any other way.


End file.
